Exhaust treatment systems for treating exhaust gas from an engine are typically mounted downstream from an engine and may include a diesel particulate filter or some other exhaust treatment element arranged within the flow path of exhaust gas. The exhaust gas is typically forced through the exhaust treatment element to positively impact the exhaust gas, for example by reducing the amount of particulate matter or NOx introduced into atmosphere as a result of engine operation.
Exhaust treatment systems may be designed for (i) maximum positive effect on engine exhaust gas and (ii) minimal negative impact on engine performance. For example, exhaust treatment systems may be designed with diffuser elements and/or various complex geometries intended to better distribute exhaust flow across the face of an exhaust treatment element while minimally impacting exhaust flow resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,869 to Cheng et al. discloses an exhaust aftertreatment device with a flow diffuser positioned downstream of an engine and upstream of an aftertreatment element. The diffuser of the '869 patent is intended to de-focus centralized velocity force flow against the aftertreatment element and even out an exhaust flow profile across the aftertreatment element. The disclosed design of the '869 patent is intended to enable a space-efficient and flow-efficient aftertreatment construction.
It may be desirable to use an improved exhaust treatment system that effectively impacts exhaust gas while minimally impacting engine performance. Moreover, it may be desirable to use an improved exhaust treatment system that accomplishes desired performance characteristics in a cost-effective and practically manufacturable manner.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to various embodiments that may achieve desirable impact on aftertreatment effectiveness while improving one or more aspects of prior systems.